Isabellia
=Physical Description= Physical Attributes – Shoulder-length black tresses frame a pretty, heart-shaped face with prominent cheekbones and an warm, friendly smile. Her figure is thin and coltish, a trait that she accentuates with her style of dress. Garments/Armor – When dressed for combat, Isa has taken to wearing an eclectic mish-mash of armor that serves her particular needs. For day-to-day travels, she dresses in form fitting black clothes and thigh-high black leather boots. When relaxing in Silvermoon City, she often wears a variety of stylish dresses and soft black slippers. =Personality= Isa is friendly and fairly open to people she meets, though she takes being made fun of or being yelled at quite poorly. If she feels that she is being mistreated, she will generally walk away from a situation to be alone so that she can dwell on what she's done wrong that could have led to her being treated in that way. However, she will defend people she cares about with great zeal if she perceives that they are being slighted in any way. Though she is very supportive of other people, Isa is very critical of herself and often faults herself for both real and imagined shortcomings in various facets of her life. She is sure-handed and self-confident as far as her abilities as a healer go, but she second-guesses herself over most other things she does. =History= Born to a peasant family on a farm outside of Silvermoon, Isabellia lived a quiet existence for the greater part of her formative years. As she was reaching adulthood, she was taken under the wing of a passing Blood Knight-Errant named Orgus Tisole, who began to show her how to harness the power of the Light. She traveled with him far and wide for the better part of two years, then woke one morning to find him hung from a tree, a blissful smile on his face in death. With her only companion now dead by his own hand, she set to wandering the realm for a time before finally settling in a small apartment above Murder Row in Silvermoon, and soon after found work with House Emberfall. After working on a few requests made by Lady Lilithia Emberfall, Isa was tasked with infiltrating the Blood Knights. With the help of her former partner, a warlock from House Emberfall named Maniae Alah'dorei, she completed the initiation rites required of her and attained the rank of Blood Knight Adept. She continued training and traveling through Azeroth with Maniae in her time away from Silvermoon City. Over time has shifted her focus from the more martial aspects of her Order to the more supportive ones. After a particularly successful campaign against the Scarlet Crusade, she attained the rank of full Blood Knight and was granted the ability to summon a warhorse, which she named Soma. Around the same time as her ascension to full Knighthood, she was granted the title of Harbinger by Bereave, assumed the responsibilities granted to an officer of the House. She has since left the ranks of House Emberfall and is currently employed as a healer for the Grey Tiger Shipping Company, working closely with her two best friends and the loves of her life, Velossa and Nathanyil.